mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alberto Crane
| birth_place = Santa Fe, New Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Glendale, California | team = Legacy Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and Mixed Martial Arts | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 12 | mmakowins = 0 | mmasubwins = 11 | mmadecwins = 1 | mmalosses = 5 | mmakolosses = 3 | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = 2 | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Alberto Lewis Crane (born July 14 , 1976) is an American mixed martial arts fighter. He currently fights as a lightweight. He has fought in the Ultimate Fighting Championship and is a former King of the Cage and Ring Of Fire lightweight champion. Biography Crane moved to Brazil shortly after high school to train at the Gracie Barra academy in Rio de Janeiro, and then Belo Horizonte full-time. He holds a black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu under Vinicius Magalhaes (Draculino) and Carlos Gracie Jr. Upon returning to New Mexico, Crane began teaching Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and opened two successful academies, one in Santa Fe and one in Albuquerque. He started MMA in 2002 where he fought till 2005 undefeated. After a 2 year break Alberto took on the UFC in 2007 and lost his UFC debut against Roger Huerta at UFC 74 via TKO in round three. In his second fight with the UFC, against Kurt Pellegrino, Alberto did not take advantage of a high kick early enough in the first round. Alberto was defeated via tko strikes. He has since moved to Los Angeles to be closer to family. Alberto Crane and Romulo Barral have teamed up to teach at Legacy World Class Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and Mixed Martial Arts in the Los Angeles Area. They opened a school in Encino, California in January of 2009 and a 2nd Location in Pasadena in January of 2010. The schools are conveniently located for students who work or live in the Los Angeles area. Personal life Alberto and his wife have three children, son Sevan and daughters Sona and Serineh, who were born on November 25, 2008. Championships and accomplishments *Mixed Martial Arts **King Of The Cage Lightweight Champion **Ring Of Fire Lightweight Champion *Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu **3 time Brazilian National Jiu-Jitsu Champion **2002 IBJJF World Jiu-Jitsu Championship gold medalist *Submission Wrestling **Grapplers Quest Champion **Pan American Champion **2 time Best of the West Champion **Abu Dhabi veteran Mixed martial arts record |- | align="center" colspan=7|'12 Wins' (11 Submissions, 1 Decision), 4 Losses, 0 Draws. |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Record' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Outcome' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Details' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Round, Time' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Location' |- |01/24/2010 |12-5 | Loss | Albert Rios |Called Out MMA II |Decision (Unanimous) |Round 3, 5:00 | Ontario, California, USA |- |06/11/2009 |12-4 | Loss | Tony Hervey |KOTC: Militia |KO (Punches) |Round 1, 0:12 | Highland, California, USA |- |02/27/2009 |12-3 | Win | Eric Regan |RITC 123- Rage in the Cage 123 |Submission (Triangle Choke) |Round 1, 2:20 | Chandler, Arizona, USA |- |12/06/2008 |11-3 | Win | Brad Nordquist |KOTC - Goodfellas |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Round 1, 1:19 | Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA |- |10/18/2008 |10-3 | Win | Richard Villes |EDP - Breaking Point |Submission |Round 1 | Rio Rancho, New Mexico, USA |- |08/02/2008 |9-3 | Win | Adrian Valdez |RITC 113 - Rage in the Cage 113 |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |Round 1, 1:35 | Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA |- |06/27/2008 |8-3 | Loss | Simon Marini |Ultimate Cage Wars 12 |Decision (Unanimous) |Round 3, 5:00 | Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada |- |01/23/2008 |8-2 | Loss | Kurt Pellegrino |UFC Fight Night 12 |TKO (Strikes) |Round 2, 1:52 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- |8/25/2007 |8-1 | Loss | Roger Huerta |UFC 74: Respect |TKO (Strikes) |Round 3, 1:50 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- |01/22/2005 |8-0 | Win | Jeremy Crowe |PNRF: Inferno |Submission (Crucifix) |Round 1, 1:03 | Sante Fe, New Mexico, USA |- |7/16/2004 |7-0 | Win | Richie Reyes |PNRF: Explosion |Submission (Omoplata) |Round 1, 0:28 | Sante Fe, New Mexico, USA |- |5/15/2004 |6-0 | Win | John Mahlow |KOTC 35: Albuquerque |Submission (Choke) |Round 2, 2:41 | Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA |- |1/11/2004 |5-0 | Win | Takuhito Hida |ZST: Grand Prix - Final Round |Submission (Armbar) |Round 1, 1:26 | Tokyo, Japan |- |10/18/2003 |4-0 | Win | Christian Carvalho |ROF 10: Intensity |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Round 1, 5:56 | Castle Rock, Colorado, USA |- |3/21/2003 |3-0 | Win | Javier Vazquez |KOTC 21: Invasion |Decision (Split) |Round 3, 5:00 | Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA |- |12/15/2002 |2-0 | Win | Joe Vigil |KOTC 20: Crossroads |Submission (Triangle Choke) |Round 1, 3:17 | Bernalillo, New Mexico, USA |- |6/19/2002 |1-0 | Win | Nick Shadwick |KOTC 14: New Mexico |Submission (Choke) |Round 1, 1:39 | Bernalillo, New Mexico, USA |- Legacy Mixed Martial Arts Academy Alberto Crane opened a new Academy, Legacy Mixed Martial Arts in Encino, California, in January, 2009. World Jiu-Jitsu Gold Champion Romulo Barral has partnered with Crane in the endeavor. The Academy focuses on Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Mixed Martial Arts and Muay Thai Boxing. A second academy in Pasadena, California first opened its doors on December 28, 2009. Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Academy Crane was owner of the Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Academy through 2007, selling the Academy when he moved to the L.A. Basin. See also *List of male mixed martial artists References External links *Alberto Crane's Official Site *Alberto Crane's & Romulo Barral's San Fernando Valley-based Academy *Glendale Fighting Club *UFC profile * Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists Category:1976 births